The Stranded
by SangoMarie
Summary: Kagome wakes to find 3 whales in need of some help. Will Inuyasha help?


_ The Stranded _

**DISCLAMER: I Don't Own Inuyasha! Although I wish I did *sigh***

**Enjoy! **

Kagome woke with a start from her dreams. She sat up and looked around. After a week of searching for shards of the sacred jewel, Miroku got the group a place to stay in an inn that was located in a village near the ocean, for free. To Kagome, even though Miroku falsely told the owner of the inn there was a dark cloud, it was great to be sleeping inside, instead of outside in the cold. Kagome looked around at her sleeping companions. After seeing that everyone was a sleep, Kagome got up and grabbed her shoes before walking out. She jammed her feet into her shoes and ran to the shore. Something inside of her was telling her to go to the shore.

When she got there she gasped loudly. Stranded very close to the beach were 3 black whales. Kagome walked closer slowly to get a better look. After seeing the white eye patches and the tall dorsal fin, she realized they were orcas. "What happened to you guys," Kagome asked. She heard a cry come from the sea. More dorsal fins could be seen. Kagome saw two orcas spy hopping, checking on their stranded friends. Kagome looked at the three orcas before closing her eyes and sending out a wave of stress. Kagome knew Inuyasha would pick up on it and would be there soon. She threw her shoes off and walked into the water, talking to the creatures calmly. "Easy guys I'm here to help you," Kagome said to them. She splashed water onto their backs. She looked out to sea to check on the rest of the pod. They stayed out away from the shore, but still kept watch on the three stranded whales.

A minute later a splash could be heard. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around her. "KAGOME! GET AWAY FROM THOSE! THEY MAY EAT YOU!" Inuyasha practically screamed and ran over to drag her away. "INUYASHA SIT!" SPLASH "Calm down. They can't hurt me. Their stuck and they need our help. I needed you to go walk up Sango and Miroku,"

"No need to. We're already here Kagome-sama," Miroku said from the beach. Kagome looked to see the two standing with Kirara and Shippo on their shoulders. "Good. Miroku and Sango I need you to wake the village up. And ask for buckets. Tell them to be at the beach in ten minutes. We gotta get these guys back into the water as soon as possible." Kagome said while continuing to splash the whales. Miroku and Sango nodded and ran back to the village. Shippo and Kirara stayed to wait their orders. "Shippo, I need you and Kirara to help me keep these three wet tell help comes." Kagome told the young demon. Shippo nodded and transformed into his bubbleform. He floated to the sea and gulped up some water. The slowly floated back to one of the whales and sprayed it lightly. Kirara transformed into her big cat form and used her two tails to splash the other one. While this was all happening Inuyasha was still under the water.

Fifteen minutes later majority of the villages men were up. Some had buckets, while others had confused faces. Kagome walked back to shore to tell them what they needed to do. "I need your help. I need you guys to help push these whales back into open water." Kagome instructed. "While one whale is getting pushed I'd like for some of you men to keep the other two whales wet. We need to get these guys back before the sun rises" Kagome then led the men into the water slowly and while talking to the three whales. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was splashing water onto the backs of the whales. Kagome nodded at him. "You four split up and keep those two whales wet. The rest of you come with me." Kagome told them and lead them over to where Inuyasha was. "Where gona tempt to push this guy to sea, Inuyasha and I need your help," Kagome said with a smile. With a blow of a blowhole; Kagome, Inuyasha, and five men started to push with all their might to get the creature back into sea. "Count of three push! 1, 2, 3 PUSH" with a grunts and pleads the humans pushed and pushed till the great beast began to swim on their own. Kagome and others shouted in victory before moving onto the next whale. Kagome turned to check on the other whale to see Miroku, Sango and other men working on pushing the second whale out to sea.

Kagome smiled and turned her attention to the next whale. "Alrighty you guys ready?" She asked. Inuyasha and the men nodded before positioning themselves around the whale once again. "Once again on the count of three push! 1, 2, 3 PUSH!" Kagome shouted. With all their might everyone pushed, but the whale didn't budge like the last whale. He seemed to be stuck. Kagome told everyone to stop. "We may need to dig an underwater trench for him," She told Inuyasha. She first walked around the whale to make sure he wasn't stuck in anything that could be preventing him from moving. Luckily there was nothing, with one glance at Inuyasha he came over and bent down behind the whale's tail and began to slowly dig some of the sand away. Slowly the whale began to sink. "Let's push again," Kagome commanded. The men nodded and got into place once again. "1, 2, 3!" Everyone pushed with all their might, praying that the whale would help a bit. Soon the other men along with Sango and Miroku joined them. After about five minutes of pushing the finale whale was freed from the shore. Everyone jumped for joy as the last whale swam to its awaiting pod. Kagome hugged Inuyasha making his clothes wet, but Inuyasha Didn't care for he too was as happy as she was. The whole village was standing by the shore when the men and the group made their way back. Everyone clapped for those who saved the whales, creatures of the deep that were still mysterious to them all. Kagome smiled as everyone gave thanks to the brave miko who become their leader in saving the creatures. Kagome thanked everyone and told them to build a shrine to help pay respects to the whales. For one day they could protect the village from harm.

As the group was leaving the village, Inuyasha asked, "Why help creatures that aren't like you Kagome?"

Kagome stopped and looked at the beach that the road traveled next to. She smiled and didn't look at her companion. "Because... sometimes that's all anyone needs is help. No matter what they look like or what they are. I'm sure in time they will repay us back. It may not be this lifetime through or the next. But eventually they will repay us in some way or another."

Miroku decided to add his two cents worth. "Or Kagome is just being Kagome."

Everyone Smiled at that.

**Thanks for reading! I thought about this when I was watching an old time favorite of mine, **_**Free Willy...**_** In a way I was curious to how the people in the Feudal Area may handle an event like this. To me Orcas are the most beautiful creatures ever…. Well next to horses x)**

**Please comment! I May even do a sequel to this if I get enough Responses…. Or what not **

**Next on the Chopping Block is Kagome's Friend. I so need to get crackin on this one X_X and Kagome's Forgotten Memories x_x**


End file.
